Buildings
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Arena This is where all the magic happens. Get your tank fighting on in the Tank Fighter Arena! Garage When your tank is damaged during combat, you'll need to repair the affected areas of your tank so you don't encounter technical problems in your next battles. Head over to the garage to fix your tank, or boost your tank attributes. The garage is also where you purchase specialty items such as fire support, advanced armor, or future tech items. Tank Shop Pimp your ride over at the tank shop. Browse through all 13 advanced tank models from all over the world when you're ready to upgrade your wheels. Factory Head over to the factory to manufacture some steel. You'll need steel if you want to acquire future tech items, fire support, or advanced defense systems in the garage. You'll find three furnaces there: Hearthfire Furnace: 'Produces 10 units of steel in 10 minutes. '''Electric Arc Furnace: '''Produces 20 units of steel in 30 minutes. '''Quantum Energy Furnace: '''Produces 30 units of steel in 60 minutes. Start manufacturing now! Weapons Shop Upgrade your weapons in the weapons shop for new and exciting ways to obliterate your competition. There are 14 deadly weapons to choose from. Shop You'll find all of the resources you could possibly want at the Shop. You'll find it's flickering red sign right at the center of the home screen. It's truly a one stop destination for all your Tankfighting needs. Within the shop you'll find these categories: *'Featured: What's new and hot right now. Don't miss out on these offers. *'Tanks': Browse through all of the tanks and see if any strike your fancy. *'Weapons: '''Flip through all of the dangerous weapons and see which ones you can look forward to obliterating your enemy with *'Buildings': In the future, under the buildings tab, it will be possible to buy and upgrade buildings for your base *'Boosts': Under this tab, using skull coins, you can purchase boosts of TF$ or steel. The boosts last either a certain number of days, or a certain number of wins. *Joan's Kiss is another boost, but you'll find it on your home screen in the top left corner rather than in the shop. Joan's Kiss is a daily XP bonus. You may activate it once every 24 hours for free, and more frequently by using skull coins. It grants you a 200% bonus to your XP for 15 minutes! *'Avatars: 'Scroll through the different Tankfighter Avatars and choose who you're going to use to bring on some major pain! Check out the avatar bonuses, to see what unique strength each avatar brings to the arena. *'Packs: 'If you need more TF$, steel, or fuel, this is the place to go. Using skull coins you can get these packages: **TF$: You can purchase packs of 100,000 TF$, 260,00 TF$, 540,000 TF$, 1,120,000 TF$, 2,900,000 TF$ and 6,000,000 TF$ **Steel: You can purchase packs of the following units of steel: 150, 340, 1,900, 4,200, 11,500, 25,000 **Fuel: You can purchase packs of the following units of fuel: 5,10,50,100 *'Bank: '''Running short of skull coins? Click on the bank icon to stock up. You can buy packs of 50, 100, 220, 600 and 1,300